Baby take your place at Table 19
by J.A.W.C
Summary: A crossover between Table 19 and Baby Driver that no one asked for. In this story Baby takes the place of Eloise, relies heavily on the plot of Table 19 with generous amounts of Baby Driver-ness thrown in. M for language and depending on how the story may go. More information in the start of the first chapter. I do not own the characters used in this. Debora spelt Debra accidentall
1. chapter 1

**AU/AR- both cases**

 **Instead of Eloise its BabyMiles who was a friend of Marie's and got dumped by Debra but still went to the wedding.**

 **Baby still works for Doc, but of his own choice.**

 **Still dropped off foster father to Home and now lives alone.**

 **Has all cassettes**

 **Darling/Buddy still alive**

 **Bats still alive**

Baby sat on his bed in his new apartment, looking at the invitation of Marie's wedding.

Debra's sister.

Debra had introduced them one day, they had gotten along well, and became good friends.

Just friends.

Maybe he had hung out with her too much? Either way Debra had dumped him, he guessed it was even more distressing because he'd just come off a job which had him accidentally, he kept reminding himself it was an accident, run over a cop, killing the man outright.

Baby eyes the RSVP in his hand.

He bit his lip, music blaring in his ears as he crossed the 'yes' box, then circling the 'no', before going back and turning the first cross into a tick.

He considered setting the damn thing on fire, better yet maybe running over it on the next job Doc had him on.

Before he could stop and think Baby had his gun in his hand, a 'gift' from Doc since he'd become a permanent driver of his and would need some firepower. Not to drive the cops back, whoever he was running with could take care of them, but to take down wayward people in the group. A driver as good as he was worth more than a thug, at least that's what Doc said.

He threw the RSVP onto the table and shot it.

"Shit" he groaned as he waited for someone to start shouting at the noise.

A few minutes passed and no one came to investigate, so he grudgingly picked up the piece of paper, now sporting a sizeable hole, and grabbed his coat.

He turned his music up loud as he drove to the post office, trying to ignore the envelope nestled in the cup holder that seemed to be taunting him.

By the time he got home he was twitchy and uncomfortable. So much so that when the untraceable phone Doc called him on rang he was eager to answer.

"Got a job for you, you in?"

"Fuck yes" Baby said immediately, needing anything to distract him from the nerves knotting in his belly as he thought of the RVSP he'd sent. Doc seemed slightly baffled by Baby's eagerness, but quickly hid it beneath cold professionalism.

"I'll pick you up in the morning" the call ended and Baby went to make himself some dinner, also known as reheated pizza.

Baby distracted himself with the he heist, it was a simple thing and clockwork. A little more gunfire than usual, but the score was the same and on the bright side the goons he was 'chauffeuring' around, as Debra and Marie liked to refer to it, knew their way around the area, and thus didn't question where he was going.

As usual he kept his face blank, earbuds in and glasses on.

After receiving his pay, which was a great deal more now that he had paid off the theft and the gun, Docs gifts always had strings attached, he notified him that he would be absent for a few days, he didn't tell him it was for a wedding because knowing Doc he already had found out, and if not he'd be better off in the dark.

"Away or not you better be ready in case I need you" Doc stated, before climbing into his car and driving off. Baby nodded to himself, switched songs, then started to make his way home.

Baby could probably count this as his most uncomfortable experience. Wearing a suit he'd bought a week ago with part of his earnings, which he slowly leaked into his bank account to avoid suspicion, along with his sunglasses, earphones and burner phone in pocket he was beginning to regret showing up.

He searched the name cards until he found his, he looked up for a second into the room and froze.

Debra was dancing with another man.

He grimaced, but didn't have the strength to turn away as he watched, the man was blond with a short beard, he was muscled, thought not as much as some of the Hit Men Baby had met. He seemed average, he probably was average and had a regular job and house.

Maybe that's what had driven Debra away, maybe she couldn't stand being near a criminal. He'd spilt blood, purposely on some occasions though he hated it, who knows how many more he'd killed indirectly.

She'd said she didn't mind, that she knew he was a good person inside.

Perhaps she'd been secretly hoping he'd stop.

Baby felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, he struggled to retain a neutral expression,

"Fancy seeing you here Baby" Darling drawled with a grin, she was wearing a stylish cream dress that hugged her curves. That in itself was not unusual, Baby had seen her go through with a heist in a mini skirt, what was worrying was the fact she was here.

"So you here for business or pleasure?" He asked,

"Those lines are always blurred Baby" she spoke, "now why don't you tell me what's got you staring into the void?"

He didn't answer.

She took a glance in the direction he'd been looking with.

"Oh poor Baby's going through heartbreak" Darling said, pulling a mocking sad face,

"I don't know what you mean, I see her and feel nothing" he said, gritting his teeth while hoping she didn't notice.

"You're a poor liar Baby, good luck" she grinned sauntering off, he huffed, picked up his name card, and headed inside.

He slowly made his way to the back, of course she'd moved him to the back.

He sat down at Table 19, offering a brief nod of acknowledgment to the others seated. There was a high schooler, who seemed to be Indian in ethnicity and was wearing a...fur tie. Now that was a new one. Next to him was a tall lanky man who was trying to grin too hard, he definitely was hiding...something. then there was an old lady with bright orange hair and a gentle face, who seemed to have dolled her self up for the occasion. Finally, on the remaining two seats there was a couple, the man having dark skin and the woman being fair. He kept his face neutral, something he was proud of having perfected, despite the fact that the fair skinned woman's jacket was exactly the same as those serving them.

The old lady seemed like she wanted to say something, so he removed an ear bud.

"I'm Renzo" the high schooler introduced himself, "I'm in a band, still working on a name though".

"I'm Jerry Kepp, and this is my wife Bina" the couple said, "we run a diner that the family apparently loves" the man grumbled while his wife sighed.

"I'm Walter Thimple" the tall man said, "I'm a successful businessman" he added on uncertainly, this man was even worse a liar than Baby himself was, but the table didn't question it. Baby thought for a second, wondering if he'd heard the name at all before.

"I'm Jo, I used to be the bride and her sisters nanny" the old lady smiled, "what's you're relation to the bride?"

"My names Ba-Miles" he quickly corrected "I was dating the brides sister, Debra, but she ended it a few weeks ago" he shrugged, he could already hear the comforting words they were about to say.

"It's okay, I mean I've already hit the very bottom" he said,

"At least you're at this table" Nanny Jo, as Baby had taken to referring to her as, comforted cheerfully,

"Table 19, the table that could disappear in the middle of a wedding and no one would notice" Baby drawled, he remained expressionless at the scowls and continued "the brides mothers words, not mine"

Nanny Jo seemed to be about to dispute him, though Jerry seemed to be in agreement with him, or more accurately, Marie's mother.

Baby had never been as grateful as that moment when Doc decided to call.

"Sorry, excuse me for a second" he said to the table, walking a few feet away before answering.

 **Constructive criticism appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, enjoy?**

"We got a job tomorrow, 3 am, you know where to meet" he heard Doc say, he didn't even get a chance to affirm or deny, like Doc would ever allow that, his involvement before his boss hung up.

He sat back at the table with a huff,

"Work" he said in explanation, "told them I'd be away but they apparently need me tomorrow"

"What is your job?" Bina asked, his face remained impassive.

"I'm a getaway driver" Baby stated, waiting the right amount of time before chuckling. The rest, now believing it a joke, laughed along.

"I'm actually a chauffeur, do odd jobs here and there as well if work gets too slow" he explained, they swallowed the lie easily.

If only Darling could see how much better he'd gotten at deception, though still an amateur compared to her he knew.

Before conversation could resume the band started playing music, and slowly Table 19 rose on its shaky, gangly, old and forgotten legs and slowly moved to the dance floor.

Everyone apart from Baby, who took his remaining headphone out to listen to the music.

"Shouldn't you be dancing Baby?" He heard a voice from behind him ask,

"With who?" He asked Darling, who seemed perfectly comfortable crashing another's wedding, then again she'd probably crashed more than a wedding before.

"Well you want to make her jealous so she'll want you right?" She didn't receive and answer, "Me Baby, dance with me"

A dubious look crossed Baby's face,

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything to Buddy so you don't wind up dead in a ditch" she grinned, pulling up the reluctant driver from his seat, fumbling and stuffing his iPod into a pocket.

To say Baby danced awkwardly would be an understatement, he rarely danced in close proximity to anyone let along an entire group. But slowly he found the beat and danced not too shoddily with Darling. Out of the corner of his eye Baby could see Debra glaring at them, first with confusion, she'd never met Darling, and then with anger. The man she was dancing with followed her gaze, locking eyes with Baby he glared as well.

The music ended, and Baby walked out of the room with Darling.

He nodded his thanks, and Darling returned it with a smile before sauntering off.

He rolled his eyes behind his shades, he was willing to bet that she was having a third wedding to her husband Buddy.

Reluctantly making his way back into the main room he sat at the table, putting his ear buds in again as the band had stopped playing. The rest of Table 19 sat down a few minutes later, it seemed Nanny Jo was going to ask a question but was stopped by his burner phone going off again. Not bothering to leave the table this time he answered.

"Listen Baby, jobs off" he heard Doc growl, "Bats double crossed"

"Mm, maybe we should call him Rats then?" Baby muttered back, "what you want me to do about it?"

"Easy, Darling already wants his head rolling, they've invited him to their wedding" he informed, "I need you to report back to me and let me know if his head rolls or not"

"I take it they're doing it of their own accord?" Baby asked, usually he would've shied away from asking Doc too many questions, but to the mans annoyance he knew exactly how much he was worth- and how much he could get away with.

The call ended, affirming that both of them were aiming to kill Bats of their own accord.

As Doc liked to constantly say, 'why waste money on a kill that someone else has already planned?'

Truth be told he'd only said it once, but Baby had made a remix which is perhaps why it still swirled in his head.

"Miles, are you okay?" Nanny Jo asked,

"Yeah, job got...cancelled, the client...cancelled" he said, silently cursing his terrible lie, he thought he was at least a little better than Walter, but it appeared he'd gone downhill. And after that he berated himself for not leaving the table, but he'd been tired from the dancing.

Walter was frowning, and that itch that Baby has heard his name before returned.

He hoped it was nothing, the last thing he needed was dealing with one of the people Doc had conned in his spare time.

"Oh dear, how terrible" Nanny Jo said,

"How much did you lose?" Renzo asked,

"Not much" Baby said offhandedly, Renzo would probably have a fit if he knew how much money he had under the floorboards in his apartment.

 **Worth continuing? Constructive criticism appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp, I'm back even though no ones probably reading this XD**

 **Here's the next chapter**

Baby felt a tap on his shoulder and turned,

Debra.

"Hey I need to talk to you for a second" she said in a hushed voice, jerking her head to the side. Reluctantly he got up from his seat, and followed her into the corridor.

"What are you doing here?" She growled, spinning and jabbing a finger into his chest.

"I was invited, I accepted" he replied with bite, "this is Marie's wedding, I came for her"

"Oh yes, because you're just so chummy with my sister" she snarled,

"This again" he groaned, "there has never, and never will be, anything more than friendship between us"

"I don't care, I don't want a crook anywhere near me or my family" she levelled a glare at him, even though she was fuming he couldn't help but smile softly at how beautiful she looked. She wore a strapless multicoloured dress, like all the other bridesmaids, but she made it look stunning.

Either that or he'd had too much champagne, well, whatever Walter hadn't already downed.

The best man started his speech inside, the same guy Debra had been dancing with previously.

"I have to go," she growled, "what did I ever see in you?" She said after a moment.

"Wait..." Baby started, but she'd already walked off.

"Ouch" a voice behind him stated,

Baby whirled around, hand on the gun he had tucked into his waistband while making sure I was concealed.

A voice in his head chirped up that this was probably why Debra didn't want him at the wedding.

It was Table 19.

"I think you owe us an explanation Miles" Nanny Jo scolded, "what did you do to that poor girl?"

"I'm with the Nanny" Bina backed, "what'd you do to warrant being called a crook?"

"Take those damn headphones out" Walter added on weakly, making an awkward fist and shaking it at him. The others nodded in agreement.

Panic starts closing in on Baby, why did they have to see that?

Despite the music blaring in his ears and the commotion in front of him, he noticed a scuffle starting to break out in the neighbouring room to Marie's wedding.

Which mean Bats had shown up, and Darling and Buddy were about to start a shooting frenzy.

Anyone inside the room would be fine, but if Bats made a run for it.

Table 19 would likely be caught in the crossfire.

"I'll explain everything, if we get away from here" Baby stated calmly even though his instincts were telling him to bolt to the nearest car and drive the fuck away.

The shouting was getting louder, Renzo went to look over his shoulder.

"I promise, it's not like we'll be missed anyway" he quickly added, they looked at one another for a moment, seconds ticked by as the shouting grew louder.

"Alright, we'll go to the forest area just outside" Jerry answered,

Baby nodded, and walking at a slightly faster pace than usual, led them out of the building.

The group made their way to a more enclosed area, surrounded by a few trees but still in view of the main venue.

"First things first, take those earphones out" Nanny Jo scolded, "and those sunglasses off, didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

Baby pressed his mouth into a hard line and started fiddling the the cord connecting his earphones to his iPod, he saw Jerry's eyes dart to his hand which was fiddling with the cable.

"It's a coping mechanism" Jerry stated, Bina raised an eyebrow at her husband, "I've read a lot of crime novels, what you're doing is a nervous tic, and what triggered it was the Nanny asking you to remove your sunglasses and earphones" he said by way of explanation. Baby didn't dispute the claim, so they waited for him to further explain.

"Yeah, he's right," Baby took a breath in, "my parents were driving the car when I was about nine one day..."

 **Hope you enjoyed, strange person reading this**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this is a little late to be saying this but better late than never:**

 **As you can probably tell I cut out the majority of subplots from the Table 19 movie. This is due to the fact this is my first multi chapter story, and I would rather complete it that have it abandoned because it was too much to take on.**

 **With that said, there is always the possibility I may rewrite this, but that will not happen any time soon.**

 **Now to the chapter**

"Oh my, you poor..." Nanny Jo began, Jerry cut her off,

"Sad story, but doesn't explain why they called you a crook" he said, Walter nodded in agreement, still retaining his more than psychotic smile.

"I'm a driver," Baby stated, straightening his jacket, "I messed with the wrong guy, got sucked into some less savoury business"

"Go to the cops then" Renzo said, shrugging. Showing the first piece of emotion he had in front of them, Baby laughed.

It was a slow and deep laugh, tinged with sadness.

Jerry seemed to understand, he had after all been reading a crime novel before at the table. The others seemed confused, and stood watching him in an uneasy silence.

"Was that what the shouting was about?" Jerry asked, "seemed to make you more panicked the louder it got"

Baby's response was a shrug, "I could've handled it if it got too hairy" he said, moving his coat a bit to let them see the gleam of metal.

"I think we all need a break" Nanny Jo said, pale from seeing the weapon she motioned for them to follow her as she began walking back to the building.

time skip*

Table 19 sat sprawled across various furniture in Nanny Jo's room, which consisted of a small kitchen, bathroom and bedroom, with only the bathroom in its own separate room. Smoke drifted up from the pot Nanny Jo surprisingly had, for medical reasons of course.

Baby was sceptical of its legality, though he wasn't really one to judge.

Especially considering his own line of work.

"I'm a successful pothead" Walter said from where he sat on the bed, originally he'd been reluctant, something to do with being on parole and not wanting to be sent back to prison if his uncle found out. Apparently he was in because of a scam that he had been tricked into being part of.

Baby had the suspicion it had something to with Doc, or at least something to do with his lackeys.

"There's something else I need to tell you guys" Baby eventually said, "Debra, she left me after..." He remained stony faced as he continued, "after telling me she was pregnant"

He let the statement hang, changing the track playing and leaning his head back on the wall he sat against.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to face Nanny Jo.

"You love Debra, don't you" she asked,

"Of course" he replied firmly.

"Then you can't leave it like this" she said, when he didn't say anything, she continued,

"Walk with me" she said.

They left the others in the room and walked to the small rocky beach that sat next to the forest. It had gotten surprisingly late, and being so close to the water meant the air had an extra chill. Despite the darkening landscape Baby kept his sunglasses on, and one earphone in.

"I don't have long left" Nanny Jo sighed, "I'll probably be gone by the time your kid's born"

They walked in silence for a bit, Baby mulling over the information.

"Why don't you stop...whatever you're doing?" She asked,

"I wish I could" he answered, "I've paid off what I owed him. But I'm his best driver" a trickle of pride slipped into his voice, "he can't afford to let me go, so he makes sure I won't leave."

"He's threatened you?" She asked, shocked, and Baby was reminded of the fact that for most it wasn't an everyday occurrence.

"More so my foster dad and Deb, but yeah" he sighed, "and I can't get work anywhere else because he's got eyes everywhere"

"You poor dear" she said. They had begun walking back towards the main venue when she started speaking again,

"This man, he's taken a lot of joy out of your life?" The Nanny asked,

"In a sense" Baby answered,

"Then don't let him steal Debra away," she stated strongly, "don't let him spend your life on his own ambitions"

He furrowed his brow, "If I get back with her she'll be in danger, if she even takes me back in the first place"

"Then you protect her" Nanny Jo stated strongly.

Baby pressed his lips into a thin line.

He was going to try get Debra back, because he had fuck all to lose.

 **End of another chapter, criticism appreciated**

 **Though there is probably no one reading this...oh well XD I'm having fun either way**


End file.
